Bethany
Bethany is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains ''and ''Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Survivor: Redemption Island Bethany began Survivor: Redemption Island originally on the purple Zapatera tribe. She was originally in an alliance with the women of her tribe. They were successful in voting out Ryder, Scott and John from the opposing mens alliance. At this point, Mandy started to dislike the fact that someone might try and overthrow her as the leader of the alliance. This resulted in Bethany's blindside, sending her to Redemption Island. In her first Redemption Island duel, Bethany competed against Ryder and John for two spots in the game. Ryder and Bethany won the duel, continuing in the game. This also happened with a win against Danny, securing the pairs spot. By the third duel, it was announced that either Ryder, Bethany or Dave would return to the game. Knowing that Mandy was still in the game and hoping to form an alliance against her, Bethany won the duel and returned to Zapatera. With immunity wins, Bethany was spared. Her Redemption Island ally Ryder also returned before the merge. At this point, Bethany made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed a super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Bethany was another one of these threats and Mandy order her alliance to vote her out, sending Bethany to Redemption Island again. At the next Redemption Island duel, Bethany competed Katniss and Peeta for two spots in the game. Peeta was eliminated, bringing Bethany one step closer into the game. In the final duel of the season, Bethany competed against Katniss and William for one spot back in the competition. In the end, Bethany won and returned to the game for the second time. At the Final 5, Bethany was competing with Mandy, Summer, Ryder and Ometepe outsider Virgil. Although some of Mandy's alliance wanted to eliminate Bethany for her strong challenge ability, Virgil was sent home for being an outsider. However, she lost the final immunity challenge and was officially sent to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Bethany voted for her ally Ryder to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her never say die attitude, Bethany was originally placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. She was on the outs of the tribe originally as the strong alpha-males formed a tight alliance. However, main alliance member, Skye was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The alliance began to crumble, leading to the eliminations of Erinn, Thomas and Ryan. At this point, Bethany made the merge. However, she was once again placed on the outs of the tribe after the Villains formed a large alliance and voted together. With Mandy in that alliance, Bethany became her first target and she was sent home, just missing out on the jury. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water In her third attempt, Bethany returned to Survivor: Blood vs. Water, with her twin sister Lana. She, along with the returning castaways were put on the yellow Galang tribe. After the first impressions twist allowed her safety, Bethany was quick to make proper alliances. At the first Tribal Council for Galang, the alliances that Bethany made secured her safety, with Kayla being voted out. When Galang lost the second time, Bethany was voted out as her strong Redemption Island appearances threatened the tribe. In her first duel against Ryder and Alistair at Redemption Island, Bethany lost and was officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Trivia *Bethany holds the record for the most votes cast against them during Redemption Island, with seventeen. *Bethany is currently the only castaway to be eliminated three times in one season. During Redemption Island she was eliminated normally first, then returned before being eliminated again, returned a second time and was voted out. **Additionally, she is the only castaway to return twice to the game after winning duels on Redemption Island. *Bethany is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Virgil, Mandy, Ryder, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Lana, Fawn and Alistair. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways